Last Christmas
by csimiamifreako
Summary: The one thing he wanted, was just the one thing he had thought he would never have, until she came along. HIPHUGGERS! CHRISTMAS FIC! One shot! R&R!1


**Title: Last Christmas**

**Author csimiamifreako (me)**

**Summary: The one thing he wanted, was just the one thing he had thought he would never have, until she came along.**

**Rating: K**

**Pairings/Characters: Hiphuggers. Calliegh Duquense and Eric Delko.**

**Words: 2666 (the longest one shot I have _ever _written! Yay me!**

**Inspiration: The song, Last Christmas, by no particular singer cuz too many people sing that song! Though the song was inspired, it is almost nothing like the song!**

**A/N: So, another new story when I should be finishing my others, right? Well i got this idea two days ago and couldn't let it go! I also wrote this by typing, no notebook! Yay! If I did write it in a notebook, you wouldn't be reading this until February (example 1, i wrote a Halloween fic i never posted!) and i was going to post it yesterday, but didn't finish typing until 3 am! Also, I figured, it may be a little early for a Christmas fic cuz its only the very beginning of December, but thats a great reason to post it, start the Christmas fics coming!**

**So here is the story! I hope you like it! If you do, please review! And if you don't like it, please take a minute to review and tell me what you didn't like! Ill even take flames if you'd like!**

Eric Delko was surprised to hear his door bell ring. It was Christmas Eve, he wasn't expecting anyone. Everyone he knew was out of town visiting friends and family. He sighed, flicking off his TV. His was curious as to who is surprise visitor was, but he didn't want to miss the movie he had spent the last hour and a half watching, given it was about the one thing he wanted, but would never have. Two friends, realizing their love for each other on Christmas, and what would turn to be a 'Happily-ever-after" story.

He got of his couch and padded his bare feet through the living room, down a small hallway, and to the front door. He straightened his green tee shirt and quickly ran a hand through his uncombed hair before unlocking the front door. He was surprised at who he found standing on his door step.

"Calliegh?" He asked, surprised. Why was she here, at his house? She wasn't even supposed to be in town this week.

"Hey Eric." She drawled, offering him a small, soft smile.

"What are you doing here?" The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them. He didn't want to sound rude, he was just surprised.

Calliegh seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I know I probably should have called first. If your busy, I can just come by later this week or something." She turned to leave, but Eric spoke up.

"No don't go." His words came quickly, and sounded pleading, hopeful and pathetic, luckily Calliegh didn't seem to notice his near begging, and if she did, she didn't say anything.

"I hadn't meant to be rude." Eric explained. "I was just wondering why you were here, I thought you were going to see your family this week."

"I was." Calliegh said.

"Then why are you here?" Eric asked again.

"Change of plans. I was at the airport, and they announced that there was heavy snow storms in Darnell, and that they couldn't get any planes through until tomorrow night. I didn't really feel like waiting around the airport on Christmas Eve and through Christmas Day." Calliegh explained with a smile.

Eric nodded. "Does your mom know?"

Calliegh nodded. "Yeah, I called her from the airport and explained my situation to her. She said she understood, and were gonna try to work things out for me visiting on New years."

Eric realized that they were still standing in the door way. "Well come on in, Cal." He said, opening the door wider for her to walk through. She strolled in and looked around while he re-closed the door, not bothering with the lock.

"So what can I do for you? You come to visit because neither of us had plans for tonight, or just because you couldn't resist my incredible charm and stunning good looks?" Eric teased.

He regretted it though when he noticed Callieghs posture stiffen and her uncomfortable behavior. Almost as if she suddenly couldn't stand being here anymore. She was staring at the floor, no longer smiling, and fidgeting with her hands.

"Calliegh?"

She looked up for a brief second. "We need to talk." She said, quietly, calmly, yet firm and confident, then re-casted her eyes back on the floor and began fidgeting with her hands again.

"Okay..." Eric wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about, but with her strange behavior and tone of voice, he didn't think it was going to be good, and suddenly, he felt as if he couldn't stand her being here any more either.

But it still sounded like she really needed to talk with him, and he wasn't about to turn her away, so he quietly led her back down the small hallway and through the living room back to the couch, where he waited until she sat before he sat two cushions over.

"So Calliegh, what did you want to talk about?" Eric asked nervously.

"Us." Came her short, whispered reply.

Eric was shocked. Us? As in, the two of them? There was a them? An us? How come he never knew? Sure, they had been best friends for awhile, but they drifted apart after Speedle's death. They had had dinner together, but that was only as co-workers, discussing the case they were currently working on. Sure, just a little over a year ago, he had admitted to feeling something for her, something more than just 'friend' feelings, but she had politely told him that she wasn't interested. After all that, they had an Us?

"I, I'm not really sure what you mean by that." Eric said.

Calliegh looked at him. "I'm sure you do." She objected.

Calliegh, really, I-"

Calliegh sighed. "It's been there for awhile Eric."

Eric thought. "Maybe...Calliegh, what is this really about?" Eric asked.

Calliegh sighed. "Last year, when Jake and I broke up, we didn't break up because of Stetler."

Eric nodded. He didn't understand. Why'd they break up then? Was Jake cheating on her? Was he ignorant to her and her needs? Were the two just not compatible? And what did all of this have to do with them?

"Why did you guys break up then?" He asked.

"We broke up because Jake thought I was more interested in you than him."

Eric froze. Why was she doing this? Was she trying to make him feel guilty? He already felt enough of that last year when he accidentally let his tongue slip about Calliegh and Jake to Stetler. He thought they broke up because of him, at least for awhile, until Calliegh explained that it wasn't because of him, but because of her and Jake.

And now, she was telling him that he was responsible for there break up? Eric wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"So, it really was my fault then? You and Jake splitting up, it really was because of me?"

Calliegh gave a small smile. "You didn't let me finish, Eric. Jake thought I was seeing you behind his back, I told him that I wasn't. He didn't believe me. He thought that I had feelings were you, and he wouldn't let it go, so we ended it, mutually. But Eric, there's just one thing, I did."

Eric was more confused now. "You did what?" He asked.

"I did have feeling for you." Calliegh clarified.

Eric felt any hope that he still had through out the last year was gone. She did. Past tense. She _did_ have feelings for him, but not anymore.

Eric nodded, too hurt to say any words.

"Eric?" Calliegh questioned.

"I did too." He said, just loudly enough for her to hear.

Calliegh smirked. " I know, you told me, remember?"

"Yeah." Eric mumbled, embarrassed by his stupidity.

"So, what now, Calliegh, what else do you want me to say? What am I supposed to say?" Eric asked, feeling his anger begin to boil, but tried his best to keep a cool head. Last thing he needed was Calliegh Duquense being made at him, and on Christmas.

"Nothing." Calliegh said. "Just let me finish saying what I came here to say."

"Okay, go ahead." Eric said, lowering his head and trying to prepare his heart for any further damage that Calliegh's next words were sure to bring.

"I still do."

Eric raised his head to look at her. That not what he had expected her to say. Out of all the bad and heart wrenching things his mind could come up with in five seconds, those words were far from any possible sentences.

Once again, he couldn't speak, so he kept his mouth quite and let her continue on.

"I still do have feeling for you Eric. And I have for a long time. I thought it was just a silly little school girl crush, and maybe it was at first, but when I realized that it wasn't, I got scared. I tried to run, and I stuck with Jake just so I could avoid any confrontations with you, about us. I'm sorry."

Calliegh looked as if she were about to cry. Her eyes were glazed with a glassy frost and her voice began quivering. Eric reached out and pulled her into his arms, despite the two cushion difference. He held her, rubbing her back soothingly, and they both sat there quietly, thinking about what she had just admitted.

Eric had one question for her, though. "Why?"

Calliegh pulled back and looked up at him. "What?"

"Why now?" Eric asked.

Calliegh shrugged. "I was just driving home and I remembered that you said you were going to be home today. And for some reason, I felt the urge to come talk to you, it is the time for miracles, right?"

"So, if you didn't come today, when would you have told me?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, maybe never." Calliegh whispered. At that moment, Calliegh looked more volnerable than Eric had ever seen her. She was open, raw, exposed. And Eric loved it. He reached out and tilted her chin up to his face, and gentle pressed his lips to hers.

His kiss came as such a shock to her, Calliegh couldn't do anything, she just froze as Eric kissed her lips ever so gently and then pulled away. She touched her lips, the tingling feeling that was there, the lingering feeling of Eric's lips on hers, was so much, was so strong. She loved it. She wanted more, but she shouldn't. She blushed slightly.

Eric bit his lip, awaiting Calliegh's reaction. A yell, a slap, whatever would come, after she recovered from the state of shock she was currently in.

But instead of being angry, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him back, way more forcefully than his kiss, yet he liked it more. And unlike Calliegh, Eric was quick to recover from the shock, and soon his lips were moving with hers, and suddenly this kiss was a passionate, lustful kiss, shared by two people, instead of just one. As oxygen ran short, they pulled apart.

"I'm sor-" Eric didn't want her to finish her sentence. He couldn't stand to hear those words after that kiss, he didn't want to regret it. So instead, he pushed his mouth back to hers to silence her, and their mouths were moving in perfect harmony together again. They were hungry for each other, kissing each other so passionately, so hungrily, eating off of each other. They wanted all they could get.

Suddenly Calliegh's tongue was sliding on his upper lip, begging for entrance. Eric was happy to give it to her, but not just yet. So instead, he slid his tongue in between her lips and over her teeth, before playing around with her tongue.

He explored her mouth, knowing she may never get to do this with her again, at least, not so passionately. He loved her taste, and the feeling he got from tasting her.

Calliegh loved the feeling of Eric's tongue in her mouth, but thats not what she wanted right now. Their tongues fought each other for control, until finally, Calliegh sneakily slid her own tongue into his mouth, and immediately set to exploring.

Alternating between teeth, tongue, and lips, the feelings Calliegh was creating in his mouth was so much for Eric to handle, he laid her back on the couch, laying on her but keeping his body wait from crushing her small form, and in the intensity of the moment,he bit down on her tongue.

Calliegh whimpered in Eric's mouth when he bit her tongue, but whimper turned into moan as the pain turned into pleasure, and she wanted more of this feeling.

Eric didn't want this to end, but his lungs were screaming for air, a burning pain in his sides, and he was pretty sure Calliegh's were to. He pulled away from her lips, and looked down at her, he smiled at the sight. She lay beneath him, panting heavily from the lack of oxygen, her lips were swollen from them kissing, and a thin layer of sweat covered her forehead, but she looked beautiful to him.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Wow, that was-"

"I know." Calliegh said, still panting.

He gave her a soft kiss on her plumped lips before pulling himself off of her, which she sat up and set next to him.

"Eric.." She started.

"We can make it work, Cal." Eric said.

"I want to." Calliegh said.

"We will." Eric assured her.

Calliegh nodded. "Eric, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just fling this all on you out of nowhere." She said, beginning to stand up.

Eric grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back down next to him. "You didn't. Like you said, its always been there."

She smiled, and it was so beautiful that it spread to his lips too.

"Come with me tomorrow." Eric said suddenly.

Calliegh looked confused. "What? Where?"

"To my parents house for Christmas dinner." Eric explained.

Calliegh looked nervous. "Eric, I don't really think I should."

Eric looked hurt. "Why not? You said that you want to work this out. Why not start tomorrow, on Christmas. Its the perfect time Cal."

"Eric, it's with your family, I don't think that I can."

"Why not? You've met my parents, my mother loves you. Come meet the rest of my family, it will be fun, my sisters will love you. And I'm pretty sure my nieces and nephews will too."

Calliegh sighed in defeat. "Okay." She agreed. "But you can leave me alone in a room for too long, there would be just too many questions."

"Okay." Eric agreed. He smiled, knowing his sisters and mother.

"And, no embarrassing me."

"Ah, that I can't promise." Eric teased.

Calliegh slapped him playfully on the arm, and stood to her feet, pulling Eric up with her. "I should go." she said, leaning in to him.

"You don't have to." Eric said, pulling her into his arms.

"But I should." She kissed his cheek and pulled away.

Eric lead her back down the hall and to the front door, opening it, she turned to him.

"Thanks Eric." She said.

Eric smiled and pulled her in for one last good-bye kiss. "No, thank you. I'll pick you up tomorrow around three."

Calliegh looked confused. "Three? Eric, what time does your family eat dinner on Christmas?"

Eric chuckled. "Usually around six or seven."

"Then why-"

"We have to help cook, family rules. If you want dinner, you have to help make it." Eric said joyfully.

"Okay." Calliegh agreed. "But just so you know, I can't boil water."

"Well that will change tomorrow after my mother gets you in the kitchen. If she wants you to make something and you don't know how, she makes sure by the next time you step out of her kitchen you know how." Eric said.

Calliegh giggled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

She stepped out the door, and as soon as she was down the apartment hall and no longer in view, he closed the door happily. That feeling he had had only a short half an hour ago, wanting her to leave, was replaced with wanting her to come back and stay forever. He knew that wouldn't be happening, at least not any time soon, but the had begun a relationship tonight, one that they were both going to try their hardest to make work.

Remembering his movie, Eric no longer wanted to finish it, for he had found his true love Christmas story just by simply answering his front door.

The one thing he wanted, was just the one thing he had thought he would never have, until she came along. And now, he had everything he had always wanted. Love. He no longer needed to wish for it, for he now had her.

She may have had a bad Christmas the year before, after Jake and all, but that was last Christmas, past tense, already happened, and it was not going to happen again.

As he walked back to his living room, Eric knew that this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

**END**

_**Please hit the little clicky button and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
